


Truth and Consequence: Volume 1

by psylocke



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Avengers vs X-men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psylocke/pseuds/psylocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spiritual sequel to the 'X-Men Unlimited Vol 2' series concept of individual short stories with less focus on superhero issues and instead being an introspective look at the respective characters in the aftermath of the Avengers vs X-Men story arc. Volume One focuses on the New Mutants, with each chapter exploring an individual member of the team, past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Consequence: Volume 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter I: Feels Like Home — Sam Guthrie returns to his Kentucky Farm, feeling guilty and inadequate regarding his position as an instructor to the future of his species.

Moving at the speed of light never got old — the surge of energy that Sam Guthrie felt as he barrelled through the air, the rush of blood in his veins as he broke the sound barrier and made a sonic boom, those were the moments he lived for. He was protected by virtue of the force field he generated, but still, there was a certain speed, a threshold he could pass, where he could feel it nearly failing. It never did, but the adrenaline that coursed through him as he felt the ambient temperature of the sky penetrating. In an instant, he would go from hot to cold to hot again, sudden changes without precedence, each one more jarring than the last. 

When he finally came to a stop, two feet on the ground, he felt disoriented — but that was nothing new. A few stumbling steps, propping himself on a tree. Sick to his stomach. The air around him always smelled different after being _up there_. It had a thicker quality to it, like molasses or honey, but there was an unnaturally sweetness. The higher altitudes were so _natural_ , refreshing, this… this smelled like his mother’s meatloaf.

Probably because it was.

He heard Jacinda Guthrie’s booming voice before he saw her come over the hill on the horizon. She must have been expecting him — or, at least, had heard his sloppy landing. She was hollering at him, calling him over. The farm looked just as he had remembered it. Small, compact, cozy, but productive. Sam couldn’t guess where his siblings were, but he knew they were around somewhere, laying in wait, ready to pounce on him when he least suspected it. He didn’t mind so much. His brain was focused on just two things: a nice, warm bed, and the wafting scent of dinner. 

It was a much needed escape. The sort that haunted you, made your bones ache, and lingered until it was fully realize. Sam couldn’t remember being so tired in his life. The battle at the school, taking care of the students against people he had once idolized, it had all become too much. Though it was not stated in as many words, Sam offered Kitty his resignation. It hadn’t been an easy decision, and she adamantly refused him the opportunity, but both left the room with a sinking feeling in their stomachs, knowing something had been violated. 

Nothing would ever be the same again. 

Sam knew this. He _accepted_ this. But by God, it didn’t mean he liked it.

Trust had been breached, alliances forever severed. Iron Man had knocked him out without a second thought. It had taken him so little time, so little energy. Years of training, years of victories, all of it boiled down to that moment, and Sam had panicked. A split-second miscalculation of strength and velocities, and he had gone down. He was supposed to be the one protecting the students.

Even if Kitty disagreed, he had failed in his duty as a teacher, a mentor, and as an X-Man. 

Only now did Sam realize he was walking towards his mother, who seemed excited to see him. He felt the same, but it didn’t show on his face as well as he would have liked. His vision was crossed and doubled, hazy and fogging over. His footsteps were lethargic and disoriented, but he kept pushing himself forward. The hill faded away before it even registered in his mind he was climbing it. 

One moment he had been gripping the tree for support; the next, Samuel Guthrie was hanging off of his mother, muscular arms wrapped tightly around her thin frame. 

“Welcome home, Sammy,” she whispered into his ear, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Sam swallowed his pride, eyes clenching shut as he held her closer, holding back tears. “Hi, mama. I missed you.”


End file.
